New and Old
by Knightrunner
Summary: When the Once-ler should have died but instead is given the gift of being forever young he enjoys it at first, but after so long becomes lonely. So when he meets someone else, a winter spirit, who's traveling alone they naturally become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First RotG/Lorax crossover. They're just friends but I wanted to see Once-ler and Jack in a story together. Jack will be here later, don't worry.**

**Also if you have a better title feel free to tell me cause this one sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Once-ler stared at his reflection. The Lorax wasn't kidding, he really can make him young again. Once-ler ran a hand through his once again ebony hair. He laughed and turned to look at the orange creature. "How did you do this?" he asked, his voice sounding young again.

The Lorax gave him a small smile "I told you when we met, I have powers." he let the smile drop, becoming serious "It does come at a price however."

Once-ler frowned "What price?" he asked.

"You'll be immortal, a time it may seem a blessing but it won't always. Only those who believe in you and other immortals will be able to see you however." the Lorax explained solemnly. He paused a moment letting the information sink in before adding "You will also be a protector of nature and hopefully the children who will believe in you."

Once-ler took a deep breath and leaned on the counter behind him. He took several minutes to think over it before speaking "Wow. So I can't die?" The Lorax shook his head but didn't say a word. Taking another minute to think Once-ler start through the door of the bathroom and into his bedroom. "Can Ted still see me?" he asked.

The Lorax shrugged "The only way you'll know is to go see him."

Once-ler nodded and looked at the Lorax once again. "I'll see you later then." he said, walking out the door. When he reached the porch he stretched then began the long walk to Thneedville.

By the time he reached Thneedville it was dark out. People however were still roaming the street so Once-ler didn't worry about the time. He spent quite some time wandering around, unsure of where to find Ted. After a while however he found Ted in the middle of town, nurturing the tree he had planted with the seen Once-ler had given him.

Once-ler smiled, but was nervous as he approached the teen. When Ted didn't see him at first Once-ler was worried. Even though they'd only talked a few times Once-ler was sure Ted would believe. Finally Ted turned around and saw Once-ler standing there, smiling nervously. Ted had a very confused look on his face as he asked "Do I know you?"

For a split second Once ler was mortified he didn't recognize him but then remembered Ted hadn't seen him when he was young. Once-ler face palmed "Yes you do, just last time we spoke I was old and dying."

Ted continued giving him a strange look as he thought back, searching his memory banks. The only people he could of would be the Once-ler, but Ted was sure he'd never leave his home. But he went out on a limb "Once-ler?" he ask, worried he'd be wrong.

Once-ler's fave lit up hearing his name. For a moment he tried to resist the urge to hug the teen but soon gave up, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you for believing in me."

Ted was taken off guard by the hug "Umm you're welcome? What happened to you?"

Once-ler smiled and sat down on the grass, it had been several years since he met Ted so the city was changing. Becoming more natural again. He pat the ground next to him, inviting Ted to sit. Once Ted was settled the Once-ler explained what happened and how if the Lorax hasn't made him immortal he would have died. When Once-ler was done explaining Ted smile at him, glad his friend would be sticking around forever, even if he was the only one who can see him.

They would hang out a lot, when Ted wasn't with Audrey or at school. For several years it continued like this. But as all good things, it had to come to an end. It was an seemingly normal day, Ted was 19 now and had been thinking about how silly it was to believe in something only he could see. Sometimes his Grammy would say she saw Once-ler but no one believed her. So he stopped believing in Once-ler.

It broke Once-ler's heart that the only friend he had no longer believed in him. After that he no longer wanted to stay in Thneedville so he left. He's now searching the world for a new home. Maybe some place in the woods where he'd be around trees and animals.

He never did find a home though and eventually got used to traveling. He'd been on his own for a long time now. Immortality tends to make time a blue. You can live in the moment, not having to worry about the future, and that's exactly what Once-ler did for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack frowned, something he didn't often do, but he was looking at Jamie's grave. He'd been a brave boy and the first person in 300 years to believe in Jack. It's been 20 years since Jamie had died, even long since he stopped believing. Jack came back here from time to time, just to say hello to Jamie, even if Jamie forgot about him.

Jack hadn't ever paid attention to anyone else in the graveyard until one day he met a young man who looked only a few years older than himself. The guy seemed to just be wandering, alone through the snowy graveyard. But he just stood there, watching since he probably wouldn't be seen. However when the man looked right at him Jack was caught off guard. The man walked over to Jack and studied him, trying to figure out if he was real. "You can see me?" he asked, not sure if Jack was really there or if he had lost his mind and was now imagining things.

Jack stared at him, not believing that someone could see him "I was about to ask you that."

Once-ler smiled "You must be one of the immortals that Mustache told me about."

Jack gave him a confused look "Mustache?"

Once-ler chuckled "Yea, that's my nickname for the Lorax. When he gave me the eternal youth I have now he told me about you, well not you specifically, but immortals and that I'd meet them."

Jack smiled slightly when he mentioned the Lorax. He'd crossed paths with the little orange fellow a few times so he knew that the Lorax didn't refer to the Guardians like most do. "Yea, that sounds like him. Always calls us immortals instead of Guardians, never understood why."

Once-ler laughed "I've never understood anything he does."

Jack nodded "Who are you by the way?" he asked, finally realizing he still didn't know the man's name.

"Once-ler." he said before asking Jack the same question, who responded accordingly.

After a few minutes of silence Jack asked "So how long have you been immortal?"

Once-ler did the math mentally before saying "Almost 30 years."

Jack chuckled "So young." Once-ler raised an eyebrow in question. Jack smirked "I'm about 400 years old."

Once-ler's jaw dropped as he stared at Jack "But you look younger than me!"

"Eternal youth my friend. Now I'm betting you want to go somewhere a bit warmer." he said with a laugh. Once-ler nodded and followed his new friend.


End file.
